suikoden_tabletop_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Kin Silverberg
Profile Background Kin Silverberg is originally from the Toran Republic. He was born to Odessa Silverberg, who was the leader of the Liberation Army in the Scarlet Moon empire at that time. When Odessa found out she was pregnant, she had an impossible decision to make. Could she be both a warrior and a mother? Could she save her country and raise a child? Could Flik handle being both a soldier and a father? She made a decision for the both of them. Under the guise of a special mission, Odessa left Flik in command of the Liberation Army and left. Unbeknownst to Flik, Odessa retreated to the home of the Silverberg family friend, Lepant, and his mansion in Kouan. There she grew swollen and gave birth to a son. She named him Kin, for her late father who died in the Kalleka incident. She then turned to her brother, Mathiu, and the orphanage and school he operated in Seika. Mathiu had retired from warfare, broken by the death of their father and his inability to save him. Odessa's willingness to continue warring infuriated Mathiu. But her willingness to abandon her son to do so disgusted him. Mathiu agreed to take his nephew into his orphanage and military school, bidding Odessa a spiteful farewell. Kin grew up under Mathiu's tutelage, training alongside the likes of Apple and Shu, before Shu's expulsion. His mind was sharp for a child so young. Clearly the Silverberg blood flowed in his veins, even if Odessa had never embraced it. When the Gate Rune Wars began and Mathiu answered the call of the young Lord McDohl, he provided all of his remaining students with a year of homework and intellect building tasks. He also provided Kin with an envelope to be opened only in the event that Mathiu did not return from the war. When news of Mathiu's death in Gregminster reached Seika, Kin opened the envelope to find a pair of journals contained within. The first journal was a complete history of the illustrious Silverberg line, stretching clear back to Elanor Silverberg during this Island Nations uprising against the Kulook Empire. This tome also contained a detailed account of Kin's true parentage and an explanation of his mother and her reasons for her decisions, as well as the identity and general description of his father, the Warrior's Village hero Flik. The second journal contained all of Mathiu's most advanced tactical understanding. The magnum opus of trategic understanding. And now it's brilliance had been passed down to Kin, Mathiu's successor as much as Odessa's. Appearance Kin is tall, standing at an impressive 5'9", but also more on the slender side, at under 140 lbs. He has the signature Chestnut hair of the Silverberg family, which hangs in a ponytail just past his shoulders. He's most seen in a green traveling cloak with his sword Nana hanging in a scabbard at his back. He typically wears the greens of Kamaro, his current employer. Personality Story After the formation of the Toran Republic, Kin stayed at the orphanage for another three years. When the Dunan Unification conflict enflamed, he heard that his contemporaries Apple and Shu were assisting the war effort against his uncle Leon Silverberg. He packed up immedietly and began the long journey to the City-States of Jowston, to help them stand against his uncle and the Highland Army. His boat docked in Radat Town amidst the celebration of the unification of the Dunan Republic. Pleasantly surprised that Apple and Shu had managed to succeed without him, he began to explore his new region. It wasn't long before he met and befriended a bandit named Bob, who was fighting for the lives of his very men in North Sparrow pass. With the reformation of the Highland Kingdom into the Higheast Province, Marco Atredies, brother of former Highland King Jowy Blight, returned from his family's self imposed exile into Harmonia and rose to prominence within the Higheast Province. He lead a campaign against the North Sparrow bandits, in a corrupt and dishonest attempt to garner favor with the people. In one decisive battle, Bob's co-captain defied Kin's advice, a decision which lead to the entirety of the North Sparrow bandits being eradicated aside from Bob himself. This was Kin's departure from the lands of Dunan and he journeyed now into the Grasslands. He made his way through each of the Grassland tribes, helping where he could. Improving the tunnel network of the Lizardmen. Assisting Alma Kinan with strengthening their magical barrier. Teaching the Zexen Council how to properly trade with Toran and Dunan. It was during his stay in the Federation of Zexen that he received a summons from king Tiberius Mateo of Kamaro. Tibirus' son, Rosh, would beginning his climb to manhood, and the king wanted the best advisor for his son. Kin's name had circulated and the king had heard of the Silverberg prodigy so close to his homelands. Kin has been in the service of king Tiberius for nearly two years now, and has grown quite close to Rosh, as has Bob. Now the prince's 15th birthday is upon them. The time of his adulthood is here.